Treinamento
by Mario Curvo
Summary: Soul está com tédio, em um simples domingo qualquer. Mas então Black Star o chama para um treino no meio da floresta. .:Slash:. .:One-Shot:.


_**Era uma manhã calma em Death City, domingo, adoro esse dia, você pode ficar na cama o dia inteiro porque não tem nada pra fazer, mas, quando se mora com a Maka, esse dia é um saco...**_

_**-Soooulll!!!Acordaa!- Maka batia na porta, gemi e coloquei o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça, cobrindo todo o corpo. - O café da manhã ta pronto!!**_

_**-Já to ino!- berrei, odeio quando ela me acorda pro café, percebi que ela tinha ido pra cozinha. Não tinha outro jeito, me levantei da cama e fui pro banheiro, escovei os dentes e penteei o cabelo, ouvi um grito dela me chamando vindo da cozinha, ignorei, fui pro quarto troquei de roupa _Mas antes fechando a janela pelo caso da Blair me ver _ e desci pra cozinha, Maka estava com a Blair no colo terminando os ovos, olhei pro meu prato e vi que ela tinha feito ovos com bacon e um misto quente _Ela só faz isso quando tem missão_ sentei na mesa e encarei ela. - Por que você fez o café da manha reforçado pra mim?**_

_**-O Black Star veio aqui e te chamou pra treinar, mas disse que você tava dormindo.- Ela me encarou.**_

_**-Então fez a toa porque eu vou voltar a dormir.- Engoli a comida e levantei.**_

_**-Ele disse que seria no "lugar de sempre".- Ela gritou, nem liguei, bati a porta do quarto e pulei na o sono, não dava pra dormir de novo, mudei de posição três vezes mais não adiantava, decidi então ir treinar com Black Star, já que não ia te nada pra fazer...Levantei da cama e sai pela janela, não queria que Maka ficasse me enchendo o saco, fui pra floresta, la que ele sempre treina. - Fala Black Star!**_

_**-Oi Soul!!- Ele estava em cima duma arvore dando socos nela, parou para falar comigo e desceu.**_

_**-Cadê a Tsubaki?**_

_**-Vim treinar sozinho, quer se juntar a mim?**_

_**-Cê acha que eu vim aqui pra que?- Dei um soquinho no braço dele de leve, ele segurou meu punho e, com um giro, me jogou na arvore.**_

_**-Vamo começa?**_

_**-Mais você já não começo?- Ele riu e como um relâmpago veio e me deu um soco no estomago assim que eu me levantei _Sabia que não era páreo para ele, mais eu só treinava pra brincar um pouco_ A arvore quebrou um pouco, ele riu, mais eu transformei meu braço em foice e fiz o movimento, mas ele recuou e só fez um corte em seu rosto, cuspi sangue e fui pra cima dele, ele me segurou e me jogou no chão, mais eu peguei o pé dele com a minha perna e ele caiu em cima de mim.**_

_**Ele estava com as mãos segurando na grama aos lados do meu rosto, eu até podia senti a sua respiração, eu estava começando a corar, estava inofencivo, paralisado, não conseguia transformar meu braço em foice, ele veio se aproximando, estava sentindo o calor do seu rosto, nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando quando ele me segurou pela camisa e me levou até a arvore, ele me espremeu com seu corpo na arvore e me beijou, sua língua se movimentava em quanto eu estava paralisado, queria empurrar ele mais não conseguia, mais, pra admitir, eu estava até gostando, ele tirou a mão da gola da minha camisa e afagou meu rosto, que sensação maravilhosa, ele recuou a cabeça, e olhou nos meus olhos, maldita sensação boa, linda, eu estava ofegando, eu juntei forças pra falar.**_

_**-O que voc...?- Mas ele colocou o indicador na minha boca.**_

_**-Shhhhhh.**_

_**-Você ta doido?- Ele apertou o indicador na minha boca.**_

_**-Apenas aproveite...- Ele disse num tom suave.**_

_**Ele me segurou pela camisa de novo e me sentou no meio da clareira, eu olhei pra cima, ele segurou meu queixo e ajoelhou-se na minha frente, eu estava desesperado, sem saber o que fazer, sair correndo ou "aproveitar"?Ele me beijou, mais dessa vez com mais calor, e movimentou a língua mais rápido, retribui, mais não daquela velocidade, eu abracei ele sem separar o beijo, a pele dele era tão quente, eu comecei a ficar suado, ele desgrudou os lábios dos meus e eu estava sem respirar direito, ofegante, desmaiei...**_

_**Quando acordei estava no meu quarto, levantei num salto, será que foi só um sonho?Desci correndo as escadas e vi Maka chegando com sacolas de compras, subi de volta ao meu quarto, mais não passou 5 minutos e Maka veio falar comigo.**_

_**-Toc-toc.- Disse ela, batendo na porta. - Soul, Shinigami-sama quer nos ver.**_

_**-No domingo?- intriguei.**_

_**-Sim, parece urgente.- Ela saiu do quarto, me levantei e troquei de roupa, encontrei com ela lá em baixo, olhei pro relógio, eram 1:00 da tarde, levantei da mesa do café as 10, me lembrei que nem tinha almoçado. - Já almoçou?- disse ela.**_

_**- Já.- menti, fomos para a Shibusen, mas no caminho me encontrei com Black Star e corpo congelou, será que ele lembra?**_

_**-Oi Soul, oi Maka.- disse Tsubaki.**_

_**-Oi.- respondi**_

_**-Oi, oi Black Star.- disse Maka.**_

_**-Oi, Soul?- disse ele olhando pra mim**_

_**-Fala.- Disse com a voz áspera.**_

_**-A gente podia treinar mais vezes né?**_

_**-Sim.- Com certeza, não foi um sonho.**_

_**____________________________________________**_

_**Ae pessoas**_

_**Vitoriaaaa**_

_**Gosto?**_

_**E pessoas**_

_**Dêem Reviews!!!**_

_**Uma pessoa cool Pede onegai...**_

_**^.^**_


End file.
